Like Father, Like Son
by Undeadturtle84
Summary: (11 years post DNA) Raphael and his son Rafael ( RJ ) share a father son moment topside. ( Father/Son one shot. Language, Violance, Bullies )


Breathing hard the small Turtle wrapped his arm around his ribs wishing that his plastron was hard and provided better protection of his ribs like his Dad and Uncles at the moment where his was soft, yellow, leathery and blended into the deep shade of green on his side like skin, prof of his hybridization. The Shell on his back was hard and provided some level of protection which he was thankful for considering he now had about three inches of a broken blade protruding from it at the moment, he knew he was going to catch hell the second he got home. Wiping the small line of blood away from the cut across his right cheek a twisted smirk filled his face he finally caught his breath. Digging into the small pouch hanging from the belt on his ripped blood and mud stained jeans he pulled out the five foot length of thin chain and wrapped it around his left three fingered hand and forearm as he heard their footsteps getting closer.

This wasn't the first time he'd faced off with these street punks, no, and it wouldn't be his last either. Second born of his siblings, like his father before him, it was his self appointed job to keep his siblings safe as he refused to let anyone hurt them or his Clan. Even at eleven years old he was already nearing five foot in height and was already strong enough to take on his youngest Uncle in the families Dojo at home so dealing with a group five taller and much older human teenagers was a walk in the park in his opinion. Pressing up against the brick wall of the alleyway concealing himself in the shadows as his Eldest Uncle and Sensei had been teaching them he waited silently for them to come into view.

" I know that Freak went this way! The moment I find him I'm gonna gut him just to see what his guts look like!"

 _" Not if I find you first Asshole!"_

The voice seamed to have come out of nowhere causing the teenagers to turn looking around them everywhere to find out just where that voice had come from " Where are ya, ya little FREAK?"

Smirking to himself, the little Turtle inwardly patted himself on the Shell thinking his youngest Uncle would be proud of how well he could throw his voice now.

Adjusting his grip on the chain wrapped tightly around his left hand, he jumped out of the shadows taking the closest punk down with a leg sweep before planting his left fist in his face. He nearly flattened the humans nose to his face with a sickening crack that had the kid screaming and sobbing in pain but before he could take out another the remaining teenagers piled on him in a shot. Fighting them off the best he could everything was blur of fists coming at him from all angles until a sharp pain erupted from his side causing the Turtle to also cry out in pain. Smashing his hard turtle head into another's face and biting another's arm he managed to free himself from the fray. Snarling as he held the wounded area tightly he held the humans off for the moment.

" What are ya gonna do FREAK we got ya cornered now!" They taunted moving to circle around him " Your Dead FREAK!"

Catching a flash of movement in the shadows behind them the beaten and bloodied little turtle dipped his head and started to snicker.

" What's so fucking funny FREAK?" the one he bit screamed furiously at him

A large shit eating grin filled his little face " My Dads gonna Kick Your Ass!"

Before the remaining teenagers knew what was going on something very large and very heavy landed behind them with a loud grunt. One by one the teenagers turned and screamed like little girls as the larger snarling and much scarier version stood up being them " BOO!"

The little turtle was in tears of pain of how hard he was laughing as the one teenager actually pissed his pants before running away the second he spotted the hulking turtle behind them. Only his laughter was short lived as said hulking Turtle stepped into the light directly in front of him with an unwavering furious glare that had the little turtle wishing he as able to hide in his Shell like a normal Turtle would in that moment.

"Hi Pop…"

" Don't you ' Hi Pop!' Me!" he snarled " The second you Uncle fixes you up your Ass is MINE!"

" To the Hashi?" the little Turtle asked sheepishly as he tried to smile up at his Father hoping his sister ' cute act' would get him out of trouble as it dose with her.

" What Do You Think, Rafael!"

" To the Hashi…" he mumbled lowering his head shamefully as he tried to walk under his elders eyes without showing an ounce of pain.

Watching his Son's ' walk of shame' Raphael couldn't help but duck his head in silent laughter he shook his head, his son was a brawler just like him. Reaching out he lifted him up by the shell and held him lovingly in one arm " Come on Squirt" he whispered tenderly in a fatherly tone " up ya go!". Feeling his son burry his head into his neck as warm tears fell on his shoulder, Raphael kissed his head lovingly as he took the moment to simply hold him. He was still a little kid after all who had just gotten his ass kicked in his first 'real' fight topside " We'll tell the others you won this one, Buddie. Let's get you home and cleaned up then you can help me clean the kitchen!"

Wiping his bloodied snotty nose onto his Fathers shoulder the little turtle snuggled his head into him more " Thanks Daddy!"

Smiling as he dropped down the manhole carrying his injured son into the sewers Raphael had never felt so proud before in his life but he knew all this would be short lived the moment they got home and his Mate ripped him a new asshole!


End file.
